Bronze Heroic Reason
by cor aut mors
Summary: Elissa Cousland isn't the type of person to sit idly by while the love of her life sleeps with another woman, even if it's to save their own lives. F!Cousland/Alistair/Morrigan, pure smut.


**Title:** Bronze Heroic Reason.

* * *

**Author: **cor aut mors.

* * *

**Fandom:** Dragon Age: Origins.

* * *

**Pairings: **F!Cousland/Alistair, F!Cousland/Alistair/Morrigan.

* * *

**Warnings:** Graphic sex, threesome, au, femslash.

* * *

**Author's Note:** While doing my playthrough as a female Cousland I romanced Alistair and then got really annoyed about the Alistair/Morrigan scene, so this is my rewrite of that whole business. It's pure smut, with a little bit of plot thrown in for spice. If you don't like smut, I have a lot of little DA fics half-written that I'm thinking about posting. Please review if you like this fic, though!

* * *

"If you think I'm leaving you alone with him, you've another thing coming," Elissa snapped as Morrigan reached out to grasp Alistair's arm. The witch looked at her with dangerous golden eyes, but Elissa met her gaze unflinchingly. For a time they'd been growing closer, had even tenuously considered each other friends, but for all of Elissa's pragmatism there were some things she wouldn't buckle on.

"Your participation," Morrigan carefully stated, "is not necessary."

"Oh, it is," Elissa responded. "I agreed to this, asked Alistair to be complicit in this, not for you, but for us. I will be present, whether you wish me to be or not." She looked at Alistair, saw the relief in his expression, and felt the pain of what she'd asked of him tighten her abdomen like an unseen blow.

Morrigan sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said, walking to the door ahead of them. "I thought you were more reasonable than this, but I see now I was wrong."

"You were," Elissa said softly, stepping towards Alistair and locking their fingers together.

"We can still back out," he mumbled as they reluctantly began to follow Morrigan down the corridor to her quarters.

"No," Elissa breathed, squeezing his hand. "I won't lose you tomorrow. I can't... I know you don't want to do this, but I can't see any other way."

He fell silent, honey warm eyes falling away from Elissa's face to drop to the carpet. "I'm glad you'll be with me," Alistair said after a moment. Elissa smiled sadly at him and they halted in Morrigan's room as the witch turned to face them. Alistair shut the door and flinched when Morrigan began to undress. His eyes sought Elissa's, who let their fingers slide apart, only to scratch her nails lightly across the soft skin of his wrist.

"Watch me," she murmured, leaning up to kiss him. Her hands were trembling as she brought them up to touch his neck, warm palms and slender fingers against his skin fanning his desire. He could hear Morrigan moving around the room. She was blowing out candles, and though he wanted to grab Elissa and leave now, forget this was happening, he let himself relax into Elissa's touch.

From the first night they'd lain together in the quiet outskirts of the Brecilian Forest, he'd devoted himself to learning her touch. She kindled powerful responses in him each and every time. He sighed softly against her lips when she pressed her body to his, her forearms resting on his shoulders and her fingers loosely locked together behind his neck.

Alistair abruptly wrenched away from the kiss when another pair of hands touched his back. Morrigan cocked a dark brow at him, and Alistair glared hatefully at her, his aggressive posture turning slack only when Elissa grasped his face between her hands and made him look at her.

She smiled patiently at him, though he saw the pain in her eyes and knew this was hard for her as well. "She'll be gentle," Elissa said, her attention flickering to Morrigan, the spark in them promising danger. "Because if she isn't, she'll have to answer to me."

Morrigan chuckled, a dark sound of mirth that made the hairs on the back of Alistair's neck stand on end. Elissa's hands were sliding back down his neck and running across his shoulders, fingertips dancing in the furrows of his musculature, tantalizing and distracting.

"I'm going to take your tunic off," Morrigan said from behind them. Elissa caught her eye and nodded, Alistair forcing himself to be still as the witch tugged the hem of his tunic up. Alistair gasped when Elissa ducked her head to kiss his stomach as the shirt came off. She followed the line of his abdomen up to his chest, her hands on his solid waist, feeling the flutter of his muscles.

"Maker..." Alistair breathed as Elissa's lips brushed one of his nipples. Her tongue skimmed across it and he groaned softly, feeling her smile slightly against his skin.

"Sit on the bed," Elissa said gently, pressing her full lips against his pulse point as she spoke before she backed away and reached for the fastenings of her leather vest. Alistair swallowed and nodded, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Elissa beckoned Morrigan towards her and whispered something in the other woman's ear, which left Alistair feeling vulnerable.

Morrigan was in her smallclothes, and though he tried to ignore her presence he couldn't help that his body was reacting to her. She was a tall woman and her lean body appeared lethal, and strong.

He hated the cocky smile on her lips as she saw him looking at her, but when she came to kneel on the bed behind her, her hands settling on his shoulders and rubbing at his tense muscles, he sighed and forced himself to accept her touch. Elissa shed her vest and her breastband, baring the fullness of her to Alistair's greedy eyes. This was beyond his experience, watching his love undress before him with another's hands touching him.

Morrigan was not unskilled in her ministrations, but she didn't know his body the way Elissa did and though she caressed him, it was Elissa who held his attention. His erection was beginning to tent the front of his trousers and only became worse when Elissa unbound her long, chestnut hair from the band she used to tie it up. Her curls tumbled down her shoulders and back and Alistair wanted to nuzzle his face into the sweet smelling mass of her hair.

She took off her plain leather belt and undid her linen trousers, slipping them off, though she kept her smallclothes on still. Her legs were long and shapely and always a sight to be devoured. When she came towards Alistair he grasped her hips in his hands and moved his legs apart so she could stand between them. He pressed a delicate kiss to her stomach, humming low in his throat when her hands threaded through his blonde hair, scratching gently across his scalp and raising gooseflesh on his skin.

"Elissa," Morrigan said huskily, and Alistair was surprised to hear desire in her voice, "perhaps we shall put on a show for him?"

Alistair looked up at Elissa's face, saw the uncertain bewilderment there, and then raised his eyebrows when she gave a throaty laugh and nodded. Morrigan slipped off the bed and moved to stand behind Elissa, her hands resting on Elissa's hips just above Alistair's. He gaped at the two of them incomprehensibly, giving a loud groan when Elissa turned her head to accept Morrigan's lips as they pressed against hers.

Morrigan's hands slid up Elissa's sides, skimming up her ribcage, and cupping the swell of Elissa's breasts. The brunette mewled softly against Morrigan's mouth, and with a wild surge of lust and jealousy, like a madness gripping him, Alisitair lifted his hand and rubbed his palm against Elissa's warm cleft. A gentle ripple of a shiver ran through her at the touch and Alistair continued to stroke her over the silk of her smallclothes. He could feel her dampness already, could smell the perfume of her that he was so addicted to.

"Stop," Elissa gasped, pulling away from Morrigan's kiss. "I'm not... I'm not the one this ritual is about."

Shaking her head, Morrigan stepped away from Elissa. "You're right," she said. "I merely hoped the sight of us would arouse Alistair enough to perform."

"I have no problems performing," Alistair growled, possessively pulling Elissa down into his lap. She gave a startled little cry which he smothered with his mouth in a kiss that was more furious passion than technique. He tasted the roof of her mouth with his tongue, enjoying her sweetness like it was lyrium.

"You must perform for me," Morrigan purred in his ear. Her hand reached between Alistair and Elissa and experimentally palmed the Warden's cock. Alistair's hips bucked up against the touch by instinct. Elissa pulled back to look down at Morrigan's hand on him, and he expected her to object, only to see her eyelids flutter, her attention raptly watching Morrigan rub Alistair over his trousers.

"I had no idea," Elissa murmured. When Alistair uncertainly pressed his fingers against her cunt again, she moaned, and wriggled against his hand when he delved inside her smallclothes to feel how wet she'd become.

"She seems to be enjoying this," Morrigan said, leaning back to take off her breastband. His cock felt achingly hard and Alistair slipped Elissa off his lap, lying her back on the bed so he could stand and take off his trousers. Elissa propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him, her green eyes dark and hungry.

She scooted forwards faster than he might have anticipated once he'd kicked off his trousers. Elissa cupped his cock, carefully freeing his erection from his smallclothes. Her fist closed around his shaft firmly and she gave a long, languid stroke, the engorged head nearly obscene as she leaned in to lick the drop of pre-cum leaking from the tip. Her lips closed over the head and Alistair gave a short cry.

Morrigan grasped the side of his face and turned her head so she could kiss him. She was quite tall and kissed him easily, her tongue sweeping across his bottom lip and asking for access to his mouth. Alistair thought about denying her, but when Elissa took more of his cock in her mouth he couldn't keep himself from gasping and parting his lips against Morrigan's.

He'd finish too quickly if Elissa kept at it. She was delicately rolling his balls in the palm of her hand, stroking them as she laved the underside of his cock with her tongue, pulling her head back until her lips were only over the head again. At the first nibble of teeth, Alistair nearly lost it.

Elissa seemed to sense it as his hips gave a jerk. She took her mouth off him and pulled him down onto the bed, making him lie on his back. Morrigan gave Elissa a searching look as she stood in front of her, only to have her eyes blow wide with lust when Elissa's hand pressed against her cunt. Her expert fingers teased the lips of her cunt over her smallclothes and rubbed a circle against the pearl of her clit.

"Have him now," Elissa said, hooking her fingers in the sides of Morrigan's smallclothes and pulling them down. "Before I take him instead."

Morrigan smiled slightly and crawled onto the bed, moving to straddle Alistair's hips. His hands curled into fists at his sides and an unpleasant grimace twisted his expression. Elissa knew he was trying to force his body not to react, but his cock had settled against the cleft of Morrigan's ass and the sight alone made even Elissa crazy with desire.

She lay beside Alistair on the bed and brushed his brow with her fingertips, kissed his cheek and his chin and his eyelids and his lips. "I want you to feel good," Elissa whispered, rubbing his stomach with her hand and teasing the trail of hair leading to his crotch. Morrigan was rubbing her ass against Alistair's cock, watching him and Elissa kiss, fascinated. "I love you, more than anything, and I don't want this to be a bad experience for you."

"I love you too," Alistair croaked, shaking his head. "But I..."

"Let's make the most of this," Elissa said, looking warningly at Morrigan so she would cease her movements. She sat still and poised with her thighs on either side of Alistair's hips, feeling his member jump against her, stirred every time Elissa's fingers skimmed through the thatch of hair above the base of his cock.

Alistair nodded, and Morrigan took that as permission. She lifted her hips and grasped Alistair's cock to guide it towards her entrance, sliding down on him slowly. He was an adequate size, and Morrigan could imagine that Elissa took great pleasure in his body, as he was a fine specimen physically. She couldn't help the elated sigh that left her lips when the head of his cock slipped inside her. Alistair's big hands grasped her thighs but didn't try to force her the rest of the way down. He seemed fine to let her lead, and Morrigan appreciated that.

Elissa kissed and nibbled at Alistair's ear as Morrigan settled herself with Alistair sunk to the hilt inside her. She started to rock her hips against him, backwards and forwards, until Alistair groaned and bucked up to meet her hips. Morrigan realized she had her eyes closed and when she opened them she stared at Elissa and Alistair, sliding on Alistair's cock even faster as she watched the way they kissed, admired the way Elissa ground her cunt against Alistair's thigh, her lean leg draped over his.

The first ripple of Morrigan's orgasm swept over her quite unexpectedly. The muscles of her cunt quivered delicately around Alistair's member, clutching at him. She braced herself with her hands on Alistair's stomach until her orgasm had passed. Heedlessly, she quickened her pace until her second orgasm was threatening to crash over her. Reaching down to where their bodies were intertwined, Morrigan stroked her clit and cried out as she was pulled under by her pleasure.

Alistair was bucking up against her with more force now and she was threatening to go limp against him, let him thrust up inside her until he was finished. Her body felt liquid and weak and she only just realized Elissa was shuddering through her own orgasm. The brunette was panting in its aftermath, her forehead resting against Alistair's shoulder.

Morrigan grasped Elissa's hand and pulled her up to meet her as she leaned down to kiss her. Though she'd never been interested before in sleeping with Elissa, or any woman for that matter, she enjoyed the kiss. The feel of her soft, full lips was nice against her mouth, different to the roughness of a man. Where a man was stubble and beard, Elissa was just white skin as smooth as silk.

Their kiss seemed to spell the end for Alistair, as he gave one last thrust and then his cock was expanding and releasing spurts of semen inside Morrigan. She felt the slide of him as he lifted her off him and she moaned before she could stop herself, her mouth still against Elissa's. The Warden was sucking on her bottom lip, her teeth doing something wonderful, but Elissa broke the kiss a moment or two after Alistair's release.

Gathering her composure, Morrigan stood up and tried to ignore the glide of Alistair's come. "You may both leave now," she said, nudging Alistair off the bed unceremoniously so she could lay down and keep his seed from oozing out of her.

Elissa laughed softly and pulled Alistair up, wrapping her arms around his waist for a moment. She began to gather her clothes, pulling on her vest and trousers and picking up her smallclothes as Alistair did the same. "Did it work?" Elissa asked as she was about to leave. Alistair had fled already, without looking back at Morrigan, who was still lounging naked on the bed.

Morrigan gave a slight nod, and Elissa looked sad for a moment. "You'll take care of the child, won't you? Treat it well, spoil it with frivolous gifts, and love it the way it should be loved?" There was a mournful smile curving her lips as she spoke.

"Love?" Morrigan repeated with a mirthless laugh. "The way my mother loved me?"

With pain etched into the lines of Elissa's face, she shook her head. "No. The way Alistair and I would have loved it."

She left before Morrigan could give an answer, but the witch had nothing to say.


End file.
